The Fearsome Five meets Thunderclap, Bubbha, Lurleane, Pervis, and Earl
The next morning, the bells rang loud and clear and doves flew in the morning air. Down in the streets, boys and girls were playing and laughing as Belle gathered her geese to one side. At one house, Cody kissed his mother, Gloriosa Daisy goodbye and he ran off for school with the other kids. At the Ex-Villains' house, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator went out on the front porch followed by Captain Hook, Jafar, Hades, Frollo, the Horned King, Lifty, Shifty, Splendont, and Rat. Today will be the Fearsome Five's first field trip to the museum, and boy were they excited. "Look, Papa! Look!" Quackerjack smiled. "Now wait, stand still now," Jafar and his friends tried to put backpacks on Quackerjack and his friends' backs, but they wouldn't hold still. "What are those?" Megavolt pointed to the children going by. "Huh? Oh, those." Hades said as he and his friends got the backpacks on their adoptive sons' backs, "They're your schoolmates, girls and boys." "Real and normal boys?" Bushroot asked. "Yes. Now hurry." But before Bushroot and his friends can leave, Frollo called, "Wait a minute, wait." Hook got an apple and gave it to Negaduck, "Here's an apple for the teacher. Now turn around and we'll get a look at you." Negaduck and his friends did so with a big grin. Shifty brought school books to Horned King. "Oh, yes, them too." Horned handed the books to Liquidator. "Wait." Lifty said. He gave Negaduck and his friends a lunchbox with cheese, pickle, lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumber sandwiches, carrots, chocolate pudding, fried chickens, cheeses, celeries, pickles, chocolate chip cookies, juice boxes, boxes of mac and cheese, and fishy crackers. "Thanks, Lifty." Negaduck said. "Now run along, our friends." Hook said. "Whee!" Quackerjack said, excitedly, as he and his friends went on their way. Lifty and Shifty began to follow, but Hook picked them up, "Come back here, guys. Field trips are not for you." "Goodbye, Dad/Father/Papa!" The Fearsome Five called as they left down the street. Lifty, Shifty, Splendont, and Rat walked back inside. "Goodbye, boys. Hurry back!" Hades called back as he and his friends went back inside, humming. As the children went to school, five dinosaur figures were walking along, watching them. The first dinosaur was a Pterodactyl. His name was Thunderclap. The second was a raptor. His name was Bubbah. The third was a female Raptor. Her name was Lurleane, Bubbah's sister in crime. The fourth was a lunatic, crazy raptor, His name was Pervis, Bubbah's partner in crime. The fifth and last was a maniac, crazed raptor. His name was Earl, Bubbah's other partner in crime. "Hey, Bubbah, Lurleane, Pervis, Earl, look. Innocent young children, walking their way to school." Thunderclap chuckled. "Thirsty little minds running to the fountain of knowledge." Pervis said, excitedly. "Pervis!" Bubbah snapped, "Shut your mouth!" ""Oh, well, where was I? Oh here I am!" Thunderclap smiled evilly. School, a noble execution. What would the world be without...?" He cut himself off when he noticed a poster of female Earth pony super-villain with green hair, purple clothing, black gloves, and relative insanity. The poster read "Mane-iac's Hollywood Feature." Thunderclap gives a wolf whistle, "Well, well, well... Mane-iac. So that old rascal's back in town, is she?" He laughed and turned to the raptors. "Remember, Bubbah, when I tied strings on you and passed you off as a doll?" "We made ourselves a lot of dough there." Bubbah chuckled, before he pouted, "Actually for you." "We nearly put the crazy Maniac pony on her that time." Lurleane grinned as they saw Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and Liquidator passing by them. "Five villainous animals. Now then...!"